mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Fight Beyblade Baku - Episode 16
is the sixty seventh episode (sixteenth episode of Metal Fight Beyblade Baku) of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime Summary Gingka along with his friends arrives in Greece to try to get into the Festival of Warriors, however, Madoka just wants to see the scenery so, as there is still time for the Festival to begin, they decide to visit the beach. There, Masamunenotices a girl standing on the edge of a high cliff and they try to save her and are successful, Madoka hears them running and shouting and follows them. The girl then explains that she wants to become an archaeologist and is looking for ruins of a sunken Greek ship. She uses her Beyblade to successfully locate the ship by using it to move the water. Later when they are eating at a restaurant, they discuss who that girl might be, and Yu comments that she could be one of the EU representatives. Suddenly, they hear a commotion, and a Blader challenges another Blader called Wales, who is from England, to a Beybattle. Wales accepts, and tells him that he shall give him three seconds of his time. The Beybattle lasts for only three seconds and Wales breaks the opponents Beyblade with one hit. Gingka and co. are amazed at how he was able to do that and question the possibility of him being an EU representative. Later, when they try and get into the Festival of Warriors, they are denied access because they are not EU Members. Wales comes out, and the girl from earlier comes out afterwards and reveals her name to be Sophie. Later, Gingka and co. decide to sneak in and watch from a gap in the pillars, however, when Gingka pushes Masamune too much, they all end up falling in and get caught. They then get into huge trouble and a few Bladers representing their countries challenge them for breaking in and lose. Wales and Sophie then declare that they will battle them and Yu comments that he wants to battle as well and Julian comes out and says that he will battle against them, making it a three on three battle between Julian, Sophie and Wales, and Gingka, Masamune and Yu. The EU Bladers then reveal their Beys and where they are from: Wales announces that he is representing England and has the BlueGrand Cetus, Sophie announces that she is representing France and has the White Grand Cetus, and Julian announces that he is the team leader and is representing Italy. When the battle starts Wells and Sophie protect Gravity Destroyer. Yu then uses two of his Special Moves but Sophie stops them and defeats Yu with ease. Sophie and Wales then use their Special Moves and then their Dual Special Move. During their Team Move, Masamune gets an idea and breaks through their tidal wave using his Special Move, giving Gingka the chance to attack Gravity Destroyer. Gingka then attempts to use Starbooster attack, but him and Masamune both get defeated in the end by Julian's beast and the power of the combined attack.But in the end Gingka Hagane and Masamune and Yu lost. Featured Beybattles Grand Cetus T125RS ,Grand Cetus WD145RS and Gravity Destroyer AD145WD vs Flame Libra T125ES , Ray Striker D125CS and Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F . Featured Beys Characters in Order of Appearance Special Moves used Grand Fleet Grand Malestrom Grand Victoire Grand Deucalion Sonic Buster Lightning Sword Flash Star Booster Attack Black Excalibur Cameos Differences in adaptations Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters